Ella's Choice
by Blondiestar031
Summary: Ella's always wanted to know who her parents are. When the time finally comes, she's not expecting to find what she does. A dangerous soul-searching task sends her back to 1975. There she meets Alice Carter, Xavier's new English teacher. What does Alice have to do with Charles? Can Ella find out the truth and change fate at the same time? Or will it be too late? Charles/OC.
1. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've been away from my writing for some time now, due to exams and what-not. So, I'm now back and fully focused on my stories. This is something that I've had rattling around my mind for awhile now and I'm extremely excited to share it all with you. I've written for Sherlock but never for X-men. Right, enough chat. Let's get on with the show.**

**ELLA'S P.O.V.**

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS: 2015:**

_Oh, everything has to be mystery, doesn't it? If it wasn't one thing, it was the other. I grew up in Oxford, England. My parents were rich business owners. I had three brothers: Liam, Jenson, Frank. Frank the eldest, me the youngest. It wasn't until I was fourteen that I realised that something wasn't quite right. You see, I'd just begun my third year at High School and things were fantastic. However, in my last lesson of the year; I had the weirdest experience. My best friends thoughts suddenly popped into my mind and soon, I could read everybody's in the room. Honestly, It was magical. Obviously I kept it to myself but one day, everything turned sour. Our house was ransacked one evening. The thief's had taken everything. However, with my new-found powers; I was able to track the culprits. The police amended me on my hard-work, they didn't know the full story but still amended me all the same. My parents were fuming. Accusing me of stealing also and in the heat of the moment; stupid, 16 year old me showed them what I was capable of. They had no words. None of them did. Then, it was then when I was told the awful truth. Both mother and father sat me down, looking me dead in the eye. I wasn't expecting what was to come next. My father, the man I had looked up to for 16 years stated loud and clearly: 'You're adopted'. Of course it all made sense, I mean, wouldn't it? I'm a mutant, they're not. I stayed with them until I was old enough to move out and when my eighteenth birthday rolled around; I kissed my 'parents' goodbye and set off in search of the truth. So, that's how I ended up here. At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. With all the answers giving me many more questions. I bring you back to the present, where this dramatic story begins its newest chapter... Everything may seem confusing, I know. You see, I'm an extremely confusing person. But I assure, everything will make sense soon. I promise..._

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked calmly. The day had started out alright. Lunch with Jean, followed by a training session with Logan. However, halfway through our session, Hank had arrived with a message. So, I left the gym and headed on over to The Professor's office. It was a grand room. Filled with such a knowledge that was righteous in it's own right. When I entered, he had been sat reading. What? I could not see but whatever it was, it must have been important. The Professor looked me in the eye and gave me a small smile.

"Ah. Ella, I'm sorry to have interrupted your session. However, it was vital that I talked to you today." Perching myself on the edge of the chair opposite the oak desk, I returned the small smile.

"No need to worry. We had almost finished for the day anyway." The Professor nodded and placed the object from before onto the desk. Raising a curious eyebrow, I locked eyes with the older man in wonderment."Ella, how much do you know about your parents?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing. I know that I was adopted, that's about it. Why?" I replied carefully. "Do you know something Professor? If you do, then please, tell me." Asking again, this time a little more franticly. The Professor sighed and reached out his hand, co-operating I grasped onto it.

"I think that the time has come for you to know." Nothing was making sense. I'm a mind-reader, yes. But there was no way that this was making sense. It was almost as if the Professor's mind was locked down, never to be seen. We'd always had a bond, The Professor and I. That's what made our relationship special I guess. I was almost about to reply, when the Professor spoke once more. "Ella, I am about to give you a dangerous task. Something which has only ever been completed once before. Are you capable of completing such a task?" Nodding along, I gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course Professor. But, if I may ask, what does this have to do with my parents?" He only chuckled, leaning back a little in his wheelchair.

"You will learn in time, my dear. Now, you must listen to me and my exact words. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor. What is it that you want me to do?" I asked cautiously.

"First go to Kitty. She has her instructions already. Second, when you arrive be aware that you can be seen. It isn't like the movies anymore-" Raising my hand, the Professor stopped his speech and nodded for me to go.

"Arrive, sir? Where am I going?" A large smile graced his lips.

"Now that's the interesting part. You've always wanted to meet your parents, yes? I'm giving you that chance. It will do no good explaining verbally what happened. Everything would be better if I showed you." He paused, then continued. "Whilst there, don't get involved with history. Changing the past can be dangerous. For you and for those you love. As much as it pains me to say this, do not change what has happened." The Professor's expression had changed. The excited child had escaped and the soulful teenager had set up camp. However, he soon broke from the trance and turned his head back to me. Reaching inside his pocket, the Professor pulled out a picture. He handed it over to me. The woman on the picture was beautiful. Long blond hair and blue eyes, she looked around 25 or 26.

"Sir? Who's this? And don't change the past. Got it. So, shall I go to Kitty now?" I asked. He nodded.

"That is your mother, Ella. Her name is Alice Marie Carter." Quickly he paused for a second. "Oh and yes, go now. She's down by Hank's labs. Good luck my dear. I hope you find the answers that you're looking for." We exchanged a smile and I quickly exited from the room. Nothing was making sense. There wasn't as many students out and about around the corridors. Lessons must have finished by now. Maybe this was it? Maybe I was finally going to find the answers I was searching for? Finally reaching Hank's lab, I gave the door a slight knock before entering. Entering the room, I was greeted by Kitty. She was sat by a cold looking metal table. Huh-Inviting.

"Hi El." She greeted chirpily. I gave her a nervous smile and moved closer to the table.

"Hi. So, has the Professor told you?" Kitty nodded and patted the table. Politely, I followed her orders and started to relax.

"Sure has. Look, when you arrive I'm not sure what the date will be. I've just been given a certain event, unfortunately I cannot give you the exact date. Now, rules. You can be seen but try not to speak, ok? Also, you're going to have to bring yourself back when you've seen. Is that clear?" She asked firmly. I nodded and gave her a fake salute.

"Yes ma'am." This caused a giggle to escape the both of us. Kitty placed to palms at either side of my head. This was it.

"Ok Ella? I want you to clear your mind. There has to be nothing, you hear me?" I did as instructed and closed me eyes. " Alright. Here goes nothing. I'm sorry, this may hurt." I laughed incredulously.

"Oh please. It can't be that ba-" A sudden jolt raced through my body, causing me to scream out-loud. The pain was intense, too intense. Everything was clouding up. Darkness was soon drawing closer. Soon enough, I lost all the sense that I currently owned.

**WINCHESTER: 1975: ELLA'S P.O.V:**

As I awoke, the sound of tree's bustling could be heard. Birds chirped merrily in the bushes beside me. Rubbing my eyes, I stared at my surroundings. Kitty had one it. She'd bloody done it. I wasn't in 2015 anymore. Somehow, I felt like Dorothy for the Wizard of Oz. Being lifted by a tornado and shipped off to another distant land. My surrounds certainly looked familiar though. In front of me stood the school, looking grander than it ever did. What was I supposed to do now? Why had Kitty sent me here? My school of all places? Is this where my mother was to be found? There where so many questions that I wanted answered. Yet there was such little time. Kitty would be hurt, physically and mentally if I did not hurry with my task. Obviously lost in my thoughts, it never occurred to me that someone was stood just a few centimetres behind me. Turning, I quickly stood to face the figure. My mouth almost hit the floor in pure shock. Holding up the picture the Professor had kindly given me, I almost felt tears form in my eyes. She was even more beautiful in reality.

"Are you alright? I saw you lying here on the way in. I-I didn't know whether or not to call for help. I'm Alice, Alice Marie Carter." Not quite believing what I was seeing I gave her a small, yet confused smile.

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Everything's just a little blurred." Alice came even closer and placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm just on my way up to the school. It's my first day you see. I'm the school's new English teacher. C'mon, we Brits must stick together. I'll see if the headmaster can help you out, alright?" Not saying a word, I allowed the woman to pull me gently up to the school. What was going on? Was this my mother? And if so, what happens now? Suddenly, a sharp pain sprung through my body and I violently fell back onto the grass. Screaming out, I was soon engulfed by the darkness. What was happening to me? A voice in my mind told me to calm but I couldn't hear. No, I couldn't hear a sound. The last thing I remember was a mans voice. British also. But, I could've sworn that I'd heard it before. God. Why did everything have to be so familiar? Stupid family.

**A/N: So? What did you all think? Love to know what you thought about this and what might happen next? Who's voice is that? Why did Charles have the picture? Until next time...**


	2. Stuck In Motion

**A/N: 1, 2, 3 and we're back in the room. ;) Thank you all for the kind reviews, it means a-lot. I apologize for the long wait, had some more exams. Yeah, school sucks. But! Good news! Summer break is around the corner and you all know what that means! More chapters! Yaaay. Right, let's continue. (I'm going to start this in Alice's P.O.V and Charles can kind of walk.)**

**ALICE'S P.O.V: 1975:**

They called themselves 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters'. All this time, I had no clue that there where others out there. Other mutants like me. Of course, I'd heard the Cuban Missile rumours and the ones that surfaced last year. But I had yet to see another for myself. Living in England had isolated me from the outside world. As, not many wanted a northern belle for a wife. Walking past the grand gates, I stood and waited for a minute; taking in my surroundings. Winchester Castle was a beautiful building. A subtle green moss grew down the sides, giving it a rustic feel. I was about to move on, but a lone figure caught my attention. A young girl, about the same age as me, stood staring at the castle. Maybe she was lost? Or even confused? Trying to be careful not to scare her, I approached the girl like a lion stalking it's desired prey. However, my movement halted when the girl turned in my direction. From this distance, I could see her appearance much better. She had long brown hair, with contrasting bright blue eyes. The girl raised a palm up high, yet remained her full focus on me.

"Are you alright? I saw you lying here on the way in. I-I didn't know whether or not to call for help. I'm Alice, Alice Marie Carter." I said calmly. A small smile escaped the girl, but she still looked a little confused.

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Everything's just a little blurred." She was a Brit. A comforting thought. Placing a hand onto the girl's forearm, I looked at her deeply. Just like a mother would with her young.

"I'm just on my way up to the school. It's my first day you see. I'm the school's new English teacher." I paused, taking a quick look at the house and up at the sky. The weather was looking bleak. "C'mon, we Brit's must stick together. I'll see if the headmaster can help you out, alright?" She nodded and allowed me to pull her gently up to the school. The girl was evidently quiet, but I didn't say anything; after all some people are. We continued up to the steps, until a piercing scream sounded out from beside me. It was the girl. Before I could do or say anything, the girl released herself from my grip and fell towards the hard, stone floor.

"Help!" I yelled out. "Please, someone. Help!" My voice cracked under the emotion. I was about to call out again when a strong vibe made itself present in my mind. Someone was coming. "Hello? Is anyone there? Please, help." Once again, my voice creaked and croaked under the forthcoming tears.

**_'Calm your mind. Please, I can help.' _**A voice echoed through my mind. Male, and very British. Looking around, I could see no-one but the girl and myself. Who and what was that? I knelt down and cradled the girl's head on my knee's. My was she beautiful. Not a forced beauty, but one that came naturally to a girl. Her breathing had evened out, however, consciousness was still not present. A door opened and closed near-by. Causing my attention to turn else-where and towards the castle.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked cautiously. From the shadows, a figure appeared. Male, early 30's. His hair was neatly styled and had a clean-cut suit gracing his physic. However, the man was not standing but sat gracefully in a silver plated wheelchair. His eyes found mine and almost immediately, I found myself at home. He wheeled himself to our position and leant forwards.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, my dear." He held his hand out smoothly. "Charles Xavier. Headmaster of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." I accepted his handshake, only for the headmaster to bring my hand up to his lips. Leaving a soft kiss on my fingertips. Now, profusely blushing, I snapped my hand away and looked towards the silent girl on the floor.

"Alice Carter and it's quite alright Mr Xavier. I am actually your new English teacher." Charles' eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. "However, on my over, I found this girl on the grounds. She looked awfully lost and seemed to be confused. I never got her name or what she was doing here. Anyway, I told her that I'd help her inside with me; but she collapsed right before we could enter." The Headmaster raised two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes; so, he was the man inside my head. Telepathy, a great mutation if there ever was one. Charles quickly opened his eyes and focused himself back onto me.

"Her name is Ella and she's an absorber, just like you." I gasped and looked towards the girl. How did he know? I'd always been able to play on my mutation. Claim it to be something else, for example, telepathy. But this girl, she was a mutant too? "And, I don't think she is from here. Can you lift her?" Nodding, I lifted the limp body and carried her into the lobby of the mansion, Charles following in tow. Setting her down on the velvet chaise long, I knelt down in front of her; watching her carefully.

"Not from here? What do you mean by that?" Charles lifted the two fingers up again, this time leaving his eyes open. I watched the movements carefully and cautiously, scanning my eyes from Charles to Ella. However, I was taken a-back when a large gasp escaped the girl and she suddenly regained her composure. The girl looked between myself and Charles, her eyes frantic and full of worry.

_"Oh lord. Please say I'm dreaming."_

**ELLA'S P.O.V: 1975:**

_"Oh lord. Please say I'm dreaming."_

Sitting up straighter, I glanced around me and at the two present. Alice, my mother, was clutching onto my hand. In a way that only a mother would. However, the other man also looked vaguely similar. Taking a deep breath, I swerved myself so I was facing them.

"Hello? Are you alright love?" The man asked. "You had a nasty fall. Lucky for that Miss Carter was here to catch you. I'm Charles Xavier and what I want to know is, what are you doing here?" My throat felt dry. I could hardly breathe. This was the Professor? God, he looked so handsome as a young man. There was no way that I could tell them of my plans. Smiling, I forced out an awkward chuckle.

"Oh, me? I'm good. There's no need to worry, honestly. I'm Ella Williams and I'm here for-for-for..." Pausing, I took a look around the lobby. I couldn't, could I? "I'm here for school. I've got a very specific mutation and I desperately need to control it." Hoping that the pair would but my white-lie, I gave them a fake smile. Alice placed a loving hand on my shoulder and smiled back. Her touch was tantalizing.

"Well, if you remember anything about our earlier conversation, then I'm the new English teacher here. I'm sure Mr Xavier can squeeze you in, can't he?" Charles nodded and wheeled himself back.

"Of course, my dear. The more the merrier. I'll tell Hank to add your name to the student list. Meanwhile, Miss Carter will see to it that you have a room." His attention was then focused on Alice. The two locked eyes and shared a longing gaze. "When you have done that, would you mind popping down to my office? I need to go over your timetables with you." Then, Charles turned back to me. "Get some rest Ella. Tomorrow morning we will go over the cause of your mutation and why you dramatically collapsed." With that, he wheeled himself into his famous oak plated office. He's not changed, not one bit. Alice gave me another warm smile and ushered me up the stairs. Strangely enough, Alice left me to rest in my room. The one I owned in the present day. Odd or what? Resting myself down onto the bed, I began to think about what the Professor had told me:

_Not to change the past. But, I wasn't doing that was I? I mean, I'd met my mother. That's what he'd initially told me to do. However, was I meant to find my father too? He can't be that far, can he? And what did he mean, change the past? What happens? There where too many questions without any answers. Although, I had to get back sometime. There was no way that I could remain here in 1975. No way. It would not only freak me out even more but could also Kitty. I don't want that, nobody does. Why did I collapse? Hmm... Maybe if I stay one more day, I can figure out what happened and maybe find my father..._

**PRESENT DAY: KITTY & PROFESSOR X:**

The Professor could sense Kitty's distress. He'd made his way down to the lab, only to find Kitty at one side of the room; away from Ella. Kitty scampered to her feet and over to the old man.

"What happened here?" He asked, becoming increasingly worried by the minute. Kitty forced back the tears and nodded towards the bench.

"Something happened Professor. I can't explain what but the connection was lost. It's like, she cut herself off from the link." She cried.

"What are you saying then?" The Professor asked, crossing his eyebrows as he did.

"I'm saying that unless she does something drastic; she's stuck."

**DUN, DUN, DUUUN. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon. Let me know what you thought and I'll see you all next time. :)**


End file.
